Merlin X Arthur
by fawnsummer
Summary: One shots of Merlin and Arthur from the BBC TV series The Adventures of Merlin. (I'm over a decade late to the party, but I ship these two so hard!) I do not own these characters.
1. The Labyrinth of Gedref

_**A/N: I got inspired after seeing 'The Labyrinth of Gedref' (S01E11) - Arthur slays a unicorn while out hunting and Merlin isn't happy about it...**_

Merlin kept his eyes on the courtyard as the unicorn's body was brought in. His chest tightening at the sight of the magical creature's corpse, carelessly tossed onto the back of a cart like roadkill. Arthur had no idea what he'd done, nor the repercussions that killing a unicorn would bring upon himself and his kingdom. Murdering a magical creature wasn't just bad luck, it was a _curse_, and Merlin had no idea how to fix it. He could already feel the changes taking place, the hex settling over Camelot like a veil. It wouldn't be long before it made itself known to _all._

He was so _tired._ Tired of being on edge, ready to defend Arthur at any given moment, but mostly, Merlin was tired of constantly picking up after Arthur's messes. There was something else as well. He couldn't put it into words exactly, but when the unicorn went down and he saw it was Arthur that had shot the killing arrow, Merlin's heart had broken a little. Fractured in a way that made it ache to look at the fair haired prince. He thought it might be because of a link between himself and the unicorn - like a magical tether. But perhaps it was because it was _him_ that did it?

_My universe._

"Merlin? Are you even listening to me?" Arthur sat at the table, his body twisted towards where Merlin stood by the window.

"What?" he replied absently, reluctantly turning away from the display in the courtyard.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "You've had a face like a wounded bear, ever since we got back from the hunting trip. Don't tell me you're still upset about the unicorn."

Merlin didn't answer. He schooled his features into neutrality despite the turmoil inside him.

Arthur stood, his high back chair screeching loudly against the flagstone floor as he pushed it back. "Merlin, was is it?"

Merlin's hand traced the bedpost of Arthur's bed, but he still couldn't bring himself to meet the prince's eyes "I don't think you should have killed it."

"And why is that?"

"It wasn't doing any harm."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "We were hunting, Merlin. That's what we do."

Merlin didn't feel like talking about it anymore. He moved around the bed with purpose, about to clear away Arthur's dinner things, when a hand circled around his wrist.

"Merlin." Arthur's voice was low and gentle, so at odds with his firm grip. "I don't like it when you're upset with me."

Arthur's words brushed Merlin's neck, causing a deep blush to creep up, turning his ears a deep pink. "As I said, you shouldn't have killed it." He spat, shrugging out of Arthur's hold. "You have no idea what you've done…"

"What are you talking about?"

Merlin looked at him then, his blue eyes burning like the centre of a flame. "You've done something…" He spluttered. Arthur smirked, lifting an elegant eyebrow in amusement at the sorcerer's display of passion.

"Oh forget it" Merlin said, piling the plates together loudly.

"Merlin" Arthur moved around him, trapping him against the edge of the table. "I'm sorry" He reached around Merlin to rest a hand on the table behind him, caging him in further. "Please don't be angry with me."

Merlin's heart rioted in his chest at the nearness of the prince. His warm, cedar and steel scent beleaguered him. Setting fire to what was already pooling deep in his belly.

"Why are you doing this?" He breathed.

Arthur swallowed, the smooth column of his throat so close to Merlin he could taste it if he dared.

"I…" Arthur began. "I _need_ you to forgive me."

Merlin's pulse sounded too loud in his ears, the constant yearning and disappointment of this whole situation almost too much to bare.

_That what he truly wants can never be. _

It felt like Arthur knew all this and yet he was still _taunting_ him. Merlin needed to protect himself better if he was going to succeed in fulfilling his destiny. Harden his heart against its true desires. He cannot, _could not _fall in love.

Steeling himself, Merlin stood up straight beneath Arthur, letting his lips brush ever so lightly against his jaw as he nudged his arm out of the way. Tears pricked his eyes as he made himself say: "You can't always have what you want, _my lord_."


	2. The Last Dragonlord

_**A/N: I rewrote this several times... still not sure if I'm happy with it :/**_

_**The Last Dragonlord (S2E13) served as inspiration for this one, particularly the scene in the room Merlin and Arthur stay in on the way to find Balinor - the last Dragonlord.**_

Merlin could tell Arthur wasn't asleep.

Even in the dim light of the solitary candle burning low between their beds, it was easy to see the blood that seeped through the bandage wrapped tightly around Arthur's shoulder; a wound he had sustained defending his kingdom. Merlin couldn't stop thinking about the screams and shouts of the villagers as their homes were shot into flames, and the flapping of great wings as the dragon responsible for all the carnage soared into the night sky. As he lay in the dark, Merlin watched Arthur's face contort with pain and wished he could use his magic openly to help him.

_Gods, if I hadn't set the dragon free, hundreds of people wouldn't have died and Arthur wouldn't be injured. _

_My Arthur._

As quietly as he could, Merlin snaked an arm down to his satchel under the bed, flinching as the sound of glass clinking together threatened his little plan.

"What are you doing?" Arthur's gruff voice cut through the quiet.

"Just getting something to ease you." Merlin's voice sounded muffled as he shifted on the far side of his bed. Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure Arthur wasn't watching, he focused his gaze on the vial he held between his thumb and forefinger while muttering an incantation under his breath. His blue eyes flashed bright gold - a trademark of his sorcery, and the clear liquid inside the tiny vessel began to cloud.

"Got it!" He said, swinging his legs onto the floor.

"I'm fine, Merlin." Arthur said in annoyance, wincing as he tried to move.

A smirk tugged at the corner of Merlin's mouth. He'd never met anyone as stubborn as Arthur, and he could _almost_ put up with his constant jibes and insults if it wasn't for what lay between them; something unspoken that had nothing to do with the prophecy. Merlin tried to ignore it but it was a constant test on his own strength and willpower. The weight of Arthur's gaze carried so much more than just a look.

Merlin shuffled closer to the prince's bed, the small, glass vial hot in his hand. "Just… let me help you." He said, softly.

Arthur's mouth twisted in response. "Fine!" he spat, reaching behind his head to push his pillow up against the headboard. "But make it quick, we need to get some sleep. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow."

Merlin nodded, perching on the edge of the bed. "You're burning up!" He gasped when his hip connected with Arthur's thigh.

"Just do what you've got to do Merlin, and hurry up about it!"

Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand making him jerk in surprise. "Hold this" He placed the vial in Arthur's hand while he unraveled the bandage as gently as he could. His gaze followed the lines of Arthur's face, noting any winces or flinches. "I know you're a prince and all, but you really shouldn't throw yourself at the mercy of enemies the way you do. Anyone would think you don't want to become king."

Arthur scoffed which was quickly followed by a sharp intake of breath as Merlin removed the bandage from the wound. Dried blood making the job a little more difficult than expected. "It's what any _would be_ King would do." He replied through gritted teeth.

Merlin nodded thoughtfully, taking the vial from Arthur and unpopping the cork. "There won't be a king if you carry on like this."

"And what would you have me do instead, Merlin? Just watch from the sidelines? Or worse, cower in the corner like you?"

The comment stung but Merlin didn't let it show. As long as Arthur continued to believe he was a hopeless, witless wimp then he wouldn't guess who he really is. _What _he is.

"Dollop head" Merlin muttered.

Arthur chuckled, "Buffoon."

Merlin snorted, pressing his lips together to stop a grin emerging.

Focusing his attentions to the job at hand, Merlin couldn't help marveling at how even when injured, Arthur was still the most magnificent creature he'd ever seen. After only a few minutes of Merlin gently rubbing the magical ointment into the inflamed skin surrounding the wound, Arthur's eyes became heavy. "That already feels better" he said drowsily. "You have magic hands."

Merlin smiled shyly. _If only you knew._

Satisfied that Arthur was now comfortable and his temperature had eased, Merlin re-bandaged the wound, careful not to knock Arthur as he slept. As he made to return to his bed, a hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, making him startle. "Don't leave me." Arthur's eyes looked almost black as he peered up at Merlin. The air between them crackled and Merlin tried to tell himself it was the prophecy that connected them so strongly, and not desire.

_But I want him._

He swallowed hard. "I'll be right here…"

"Please." Arthur tugged Merlin gently towards him, his other arm already held the sheet open to him. Merlin set the empty vial and extra bandages down on the floor before climbing in beside Arthur. He tensed as Arthur's muscled arm pulled him firmly against him. "Relax Merlin" Arthur murmured, his hand moving from Merlin's stomach to rest on his hip. Merlin's heart hammered in his chest and he feared Arthur could feel every incessant beat.

_This can't be real, can it? Arthur can't want this as much as I do…_

Fevered lips brushed against the nape of his neck. Merlin froze.

"Thank you." Arthur whispered, pressing a tender kiss to the sorcerer's skin.


	3. The Crystal Cave

A/N: This was inspired by the first half of S03E05 - The Crystal Cave.

They say knowledge is power, but they never mention it can be a curse too. Merlin had never felt this more profoundly than when he looked into that crystal and saw a glimpse of Arthur's future.

Merlin had grappled with his feelings for Arthur for so long and the outcome he wanted seemed impossible, so he'd made the unconscious decision to never acknowledge what it meant to feel both alive and dying whenever he was near the once and future king. He'd imagined what acting on those feelings would be like, but to dream and to do were two different things, and he wasn't the type to make the first move, even though what he'd seen in that crystal had shown him otherwise.

"Perhaps there is a reason you were brought here at this moment in time," Taliesin had said when they stood in that strange cave surrounded by images of the future encased in crystal.

Merlin was finding it hard to believe what he'd seen; to watch his own hand push against Arthur's chest and find no resistance. For the hooded stare and the way Arthur's lips had parted, so close Merlin could feel his breath. It was _impossible._

"Merlin, are you in there?"

Merlin stared at the door. It was late, too late for Arthur to be lurking in the dark halls of the royal physician's quarters.

"Merlin!"

"Coming!" Merlin trotted to the door, yanking it open.

"Gaius said you'd be down here." Arthur said, pushing past Merlin into the room.

'Well, _this is_ where I live." Merlin let his tone drip with sarcasm.

Arthur gave him a disdainful glare. "Very good, _clotpole_. Now, I wanted to talk to you about what happened. My back really hurts from that arrow and I just… I need you to explain to me what happened. None of it makes any sense."

"I told you what happened." Merlin began, his eyes darting around the room to look at anything but Arthur's beautiful face. "The arrow didn't get past your armour and you knocked yourself out when you fell."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Merlin flushed, guilty of the lie and what he'd been privy to while Arthur was unconscious.

Arthur had moved so close that without thinking, Merlin reached out a hand to push him gently backwards. The action seemed familiar. The feel of Arthur; firm beneath his palm. The parted lips and warm breath.

_This. _

This was it; the vision from the crystal.

Merlin hadn't seen what came next in that crystal vision, for he'd turned away too soon. But he did what he felt he _should _have done a long time ago. With his hand over Arthur's heart, Merlin brushed his lips against his in the barest kiss, softer than a whisper.


End file.
